


Shine for me

by jyusan



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyusan/pseuds/jyusan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Kurt go stargazing one last time before Sam moves away. Post-S2, pre-slash, established Kurt/Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine for me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "star" prompt at the gleeverse@LJ prompt table challenge.

“Kurt!” Sam exclaimed happily as he opened the door of the motel room. “Wonderful! Did you bring the telescope?” he asked excitedly.

“Yes, I did, but--” Kurt tried saying, confused by Sam’s behavior, but the blonde shouted something inside then grabbed his keys and was out on the porch already.

“Let’s go then” he said, still grinning, and Kurt couldn’t do anything but follow after his friend to the car.

“The usual place?” Kurt asked as he climbed into the driving seat. Sam nodded fervently, fastening his seat-belt and looking jumpy as a little kid.

They drove in silence for a while, on their way out of the town to a clearing they’d visited before, ever since Kurt mentioned Sam’s obsession with Astronomy to his father and it turned out shotguns were not the only things Burt kept in the closet. When they passed the Lima sign, Kurt was unable hold it in any longer.

“Sam, are you sure you should be out now? Shouldn’t you be packing?” he glanced to Sam sideways and saw him stilling, his previous broad smile frozen into place.

“How do you know?” he asked in a small voice.

“Mercedes told me” Kurt answered and was glad to manage a bit of anger to seep into his voice. “Were you planning on leaving without a word?”

“No” the word was barely audible, and Kurt saw Sam visibly closing in on himself, like all those months ago when he delivered the pizza on that fateful night. But he was not about to push him while driving, not just yet.

He pulled off to a muddy side rode then stopped the engines and Sam seemed to awaken.

“Cygnus!” he said, smiling again, but Kurt knew him well enough to know it wasn’t an entirely honest one.

They got out of the car, and Sam walked forward into the middle of the clearing, head turned towards the skies and stumbling all along the way while Kurt unpacked the little telescope. They set it up somewhere in the middle, and Sam dropped to his knees right away to look and tilt it with meticulous care. Kurt stood by the side and watched, not the stars but his friend, and despite the warm late summer air he felt chilly. He wanted to reach out, one way or another, but didn’t know how to start, not when Sam was so obviously ignoring the supernova sized issue.

“There!” the blonde said after a while and he looked up at Kurt with a genuine smile. “Look.”

And Kurt did so, kneeling down carefully next to Sam in the worn jeans he had picked, looking into the tiny lens.

“That’s Cygnus. The cross-like constellation. Can you see it?” Sam asked excitedly, hovering near enough that Kurt could feel his body heat. He focused on the image in the telescope and found an X-like shape of stars.

“Yes” he answered, trying to hide his disinterest. As far as constellations went, this wasn’t really outstanding considering the other ones Sam had shown him before, and he was far more stressed about the unspoken issue to be able to appreciate nature’s wonders in that moment.

His voice might had betrayed him because he felt Sam tensing a bit next to him. He looked up questioningly and was surprised to see his friend suddenly serious. “That’s not all, look again” Sam said, voice light despite the sudden intensity of his eyes and Kurt didn’t know what to make of that so he did as he was told.

“At the end of the main line, the two brighter stars, can you see them?” Kurt tilted his head trying to catch what Sam meant by ends. “One is yellow and the other is blue” the other boy added, and going by the color Kurt could find them finally, even though they really stood out next to the smaller ones.

“Yes, I found them. What’s important about them?” he asked, feeling only a faint echo of the excitement he had felt during their similar activities in the past.

“That’s a double star called Albreo or Alibero. Anyway. It’ s a double start which you can see even without a great telescope, they are always there, together” Sam was rumbling, half of the words disappearing in his southern accent.

Kurt turned away from the sky to try and understand his friend’s mood. “That’s… cool. But I still don’t understand why is that so important now when-“

“No, look back again” Sam interrupted him, and after contemplating disobeying for a moment, the other boy’s expression convinced him to turn back. “At the other end of that line. Across the double star, you see that single star?”

“Yes” Kurt found it immediately this time. “It’s the brightest of the bunch”

“Yes it is” Sam whispered with a smile in his voice. “That’s Deneb. It’s part of the Summer Triangle, too”

Kurt inspected the star for a while, then sat down in the grass, ready to face Sam and confront him. The blonde boy was looking up with a dazed and flushed face at the stars.

“What is this all about?” Kurt asked finally.

Sam’s blush seemed to darken, but he finally turned to look at Kurt. “I just wanted to show you. That a star alone can be… brighter, than two together”

Kurt felt his stomach clenching at the words, their previous arguments resurfacing in his mind. “Sam, I don’t want to talk about that now”

“Okay just…” Sam inhaled deeply, and he seemed to brace his whole body for the next sentence. “Promise me, you’ll never doubt yourself. Please Kurt, I-… you… you taught me a lot. About various things”

There they were again, those hidden implications they never quite talked about yet were always there, tangible between them.

“But we will keep in touch, won’t we? Moving away doesn’t mean we won’t..” Kurt tried focusing on the parts he could talk about, but wording the goodbye felt too painful.

Sam just looked at him, with his small crooked smile, and his eyes were wet from the tears Kurt felt himself struggling with. “I’ll never forget you” he whispered.

They hugged one last time under the stars that night, trying to wish away the distance that was about to become even bigger between them.


End file.
